1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low-noise level internal combustion engine of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an improvement in the contacting connection between an engine block and a transmission to achieve a vibration noise reduction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with automotive internal combustion engines, an engine block is usually rigidly connected to and in straight alignment with a transmission. However, the connection of the engine block to the transmission is not made through the whole area of the front end section of a transmission bell housing, i.e. the connection surface area between the engine block and the transmission is relatively small. As a result, an angular displacement between the engine block to the transmission is liable to occur, thereby lowering the flexural and torsional rigidities of the connecting section of the both. This causes various sections of a power plant to tend to vibrate, contributing to a total vehicle noise increase.